Strong Link
by gibbsgalsa
Summary: Sort of a fill in the gap for Season 1 Episode 22 A Weak Link


Disclaimer: I own nothing and made no profit. We all know who NCIS belongs to…

Spoiler: Sort of a fill in the gap for Season 1 Episode 22 A Weak Link. Rating: (M) Romance/Fluff Gibbs/Abby (Gabby)

Strong Links

Gibbs had had enough of Kate and Tony's bickering. He had slipped out of the office to refuel with a sandwich and an extra large coffee. Instead of heading straight back to the bull pen. He went and visited Ducky down in Autopsy. Ducky wouldn't have anything new in the case but he didn't care.

Unfortunately, Ducky wasn't even in autopsy, and Gibbs thought about going to Abby's lab and dismissed the idea instantly; he had been trying to avoid her ever since she had said, "All you had to do was ask." It had put too many ideas that were not appropriate into his head.

Sure he'd known Abby since '99, almost 5 years now. Yes, he had been attracted to her for awhile but he couldn't do anything about it. For God sakes she had been dating McGee last month and last he heard they still were dating. He was still avoiding her. He didn't want to hear about her and McGee. He knew he shouldn't be attracted to her. They were complete opposites outside of work. He'd never admitted it out loud, but the way she was so suggestive and the looks she'd lace you with when she said it, no man could be unaffected.

Sighing he walked out of Autopsy to ride the elevator up, back to the bullpen where he knew Kate and Tony would probably be still at it. The elevator stopped and he saw Abby's smiling face greet him.

"Gibbs, get in," Abby said as she saw him hesitate. Gibbs never hesitated and certainly was never unsure of himself. So her suspicions were probably correct. He was avoiding her. She was pretty sure she knew the reason why as well, "You're just the man I wanted to see."

Gibbs got in the elevator. As it moved Abby switched off the power and waited for him to look at her.

"I need to talk to you," Abby smiled at him. She needed MORE then to talk to him, but she wasn't going to play her hand right now.

"Sure Abs, what's on your mind?" Gibbs had been hiding his feels for over 13 years now; and he would be damned if a black tee-shirt-wearing, who-knew-how-many-tatoo bearing Scientific genius would break his control now. In the last year she'd been able to get him to smile, it had been a long time since he genuinely smiled. Jen was probably the last woman he smiled with. Another reason to keep his feelings shut off; feelings never worked, they just made things complicated and messy, which in his case just made lawyers richer.

"No, not here Gibbs. I need to talk to you for more than 3 minutes," Abby smiled at him, "I know you have to go to meet with the Marine's wife after lunch. Meet you down at the car park in 10 minutes."

Abby switched on the power to the elevator and exited on the lab floor. Gibbs got off the next floor and made for the stairs. He couldn't believe he was avoiding his entire team except Ducky. So, maybe it was a good thing to meet Abby. He couldn't keep avoiding her.

As he made his way to the car park, Abby was waiting for him.

Gibbs pressed unlock on the auto key and raised an eyebrow at Abby.

"Gibbs, let's go for a drive." She snagged the keys from his hands and jumped in the drivers side.

Shaking his head, he made his way to get in on the passenger's side, once Abby had an idea in her head there was no point in arguing.

Abby smiled as she negotiated the car out of the Navy Security Check point and headed over to Forrest Park. Gibbs needed to relax and she was the girl to provide that relaxation.

Abby had had enough of Gibbs this pass year. She only got with McGee because she wanted to get under his skin. Well that wasn't the only reason but it was part of it. Sure McGee was kind of cute in his own boyish way and he sure as hell knew his way around a computer. She liked that about him. Yeah, they dated, even hooked up. Gibbs never said anything either, but she could tell between him searching for the terrorist that shot him and McGee dating her, he was all wound up.

Abby peeked over at him as he stared facing front watching her pull into the State park. That's one of the things she loved about Gibbs; he never talked unnecessarily and he rarely complained about what she did.

Mostly she loved that marine hard body and that rare beautiful grin. She needed to once and for all release some of this sexual tension that hovered between them all day, every day for the last 5 years.

Abby pulled the car over and switched off the engine. She was never one to beat about the bush, so she jumped right in.

"Gibbs, I'm going to have to be honest with you here," Abby pushed the seat back all the way so she would be on the same level has Gibbs' seat and those beautiful blue eyes. She was almost level with his in the car.

"You have a confession, Abby?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow, maintaining his composure. He really didn't want to be sitting this close to her. Her short skirt rid up her thighs and even though she had her lab coat on it was even more alluring having her arms and most of the rest of her more respectable.

"Gibbs, you know me so well," Abby returned and not pausing she continued, "Really, Gibbs, I didn't have to talk to you. I have decided on action, not words."

Abby placed her right hand on his shoulder. Gibbs didn't move. He had no idea what she was thinking of doing, until she actually leaned across and tilted her head and kissed his lips very softly. It was almost a whisper. He complemented himself on not responding, he stayed absolutely still as her lips slowly stroked his several times.

"_Wow fascinating_," thought Abby. First she was surprised that she could even still have a coherent thought as she gently stroked his lips with hers, slowly, exploring each corner. Second, Gibbs eyes had never left hers and Abby kept hers open looking for a response. With no response, positive or negative, Abby decided to take that as encouragement and let her tongue lightly slip out and stroke the upper part of his lips.

"_Oh, boy, there was a response,"_ Abby thought. Gibbs attentively returned the kiss. As he slipped his hand behind her neck to keep her head to the position he wanted, his lips stroked hers for a deeper kiss. To her frustration, he kept his mouth closed even as she opened her mouth wider; letting her tongue meet his lips at every kiss he took, stroking moistly where ever she could.

Gibbs knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he didn't care. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Abby. He cared too much for her but God as he went to pull away her tongue darted out. She wanted him to open his mouth and he wanted to.

"Hmmm," groaning he gave up and opened his mouth forcing her back into her seat.

Her hands moved up over his head, he felt her fingers move over his scalp. She moaned into his mouth as he tongue slipped along hers. Gibbs saw her eyes close finally, he pulled a little away. Her eyes flew open just as his smirk appeared. He liked that he had made her close her eyes first. He raised an acquisitive eyebrow at her.

Abby smirked back at him in challenge, keeping her eyes on his, her hand wandered between them, slipping along his thigh, uncannily smoothing over her target with a knowing accuracy.

She innocently raised an eyebrow at him as she heard his sharp intake of breath.

God, as she felt him through his slacks she bit her lower tongue. It was a genuine reaction to his arousal and he groaned again and took another sharp, deep breathe.

"Gibbs, you want this and don't try to stop me,"

Before Gibbs knew it, she was straddling him and pulling open his shirt collar and running her hands under his tee just at his neck.

"Abby," Gibbs' warning was only half-hearted. God she was incredible. Her hands quickly were unbuttoning his shirt, removing both his polo and white tee, now smoothing over his bare chest with her hands, while her lips made a soft path from his ear to lower neck.

She pulled away to observe him. His eyes were half shut watching her, while at the same time he was concentrating on his breathing trying to prevent himself from losing control.

Gibbs gave up pretending, and eased her hands behind her back, pulling her forward not letting them touch, as he kissed her with a growl. Abby couldn't move and she didn't like it, and tried arching forward. Gibbs released her hands and just as quickly tugged off her lab coat, and then black tee shirt and bra. Taking her wrists again with one hand, pulled her back to slowly explore her front. His mouth followed the path of his one hand, along her neck and then her right breast then the left. He could feel her shift against his slacks.

"Gibbs, please," Abby arched and he released her wrists.

With her hands free, Abby didn't waste any time. In three quick seconds, she had unzipped him and freed him from his boxers. Abby saw her opportunity and moved to take him. She did.

It was… She couldn't describe it, but he felt perfect. Her mind closed, she started to move, after just several short up and down movements, her head fell back, body pulsing all around him. God she had never come that fast. Ever.

Gibbs watched her head fall back and saw her fall apart and he shifted up. Concentrating and grabbing her hips, he made her rock some more. Her eyes flew open in surprise and renewed desired. Knead her breast with one hand his other slipped behind her guiding her up and down against him. She may have been straddling him but he was in control. Abby tried lifting up to rock again, but Gibbs' firm long hand covered her lower back and the middle of her bottom. He steadied her, and said, "Stay."

Undoing her skirt was an afterthought but he wanted to have better access to control the pace. She moaned and clutched him before he moved her off him and he tore her black panties. With one quick move he had pushed her right back down on him.

"That's good, Abs." Gibbs stated with the same tone he used when she got him results for a case, and he even leaned over and pressed his lips to her check. He pulled away, and let his lips slip into a knowing little smile. Abby would never be able to receive another kiss on the check from him again without thinking about her position straddling him. She tried rocking again and he pushed her firmly down and gave her 'his don't-push-your-luck' look.

He couldn't do anything about her clutching him so he just let her and watched her frustrations.

"Gibbs, please," Abby ran her hands over his bare shoulders; she really wanted to ride him.

"All you have to do is ask, Abby," he didn't say anything more and waited for her to ask. He watched as she mulled giving in. Technically she already just asked but he wanted her to ask properly.

"Please, Gibbs, move me,"

He wasn't expecting her request for him to move her. He could feel himself, harden even more. So he took his time ran his hand over her stomach and hips then her bottom. Kneading her there, he began to move her up and down against him every time she came down he'd thrust up into her.

He couldn't wait much longer, she felt too good. He placed a hand again along the small of her back, slipped the second one to run along her front between her legs and after several rocking motions later she fell again and this time he followed her. God, it had been too long. The release was incredible, he was still falling, as Abby ran her hands through his hair and capture his mouth.

"God, Gibbs, we should have done that five years ago," She said against his mouth smirking.

"Abby, " Gibbs narrowed his eyes still not quite knowing how it happened, not sure what to say.

"Gibbs, don't saying thing. We're friends. That will never change." She kissed him again and opened the car door to straighten and quickly grabbed her clothes. Smiling she turned and adjusted herself. When she turned back to Gibbs, he had moved to the driver's side of the car and had put his tee and polo back on.

"Abby, I'm late. Kate and Tony are waiting." Gibbs held up his vibrating phone and nodded for her to get in. Abby grinned and slipped into the best ride of her life.


End file.
